This application claims benefit of U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 61/220,301, filed Jun. 25, 2009, and the entirety of such application is incorporated herein by reference.
This invention relates generally to a system for excavation of a hole, placement of an item in the hole, and backfilling the hole, and more specifically, to a system for digging graves, which may include transport of container such as a casket or vault to the grave site, excavation of a grave for receipt of the container, lowering of the container into the grave, and subsequently backfilling the grave.
Accomplishing the burial of a person's remains can be a labor and/or equipment-intensive endeavor, potentially requiring multiple workers and multiple pieces of equipment. For example, a backhoe or tractor may be needed at the grave site to dig the grave, and a truck and/or trailer may be needed for transport of the backhoe and the casket and/or vault to the vicinity of the grave site. Additionally, multiple workers may be required to operate such equipment, which can result in increased labor costs, personnel issues, etc. Further, use of various pieces of equipment can potentially increase equipment costs, logistics issues, maintenance issues, etc.